poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enjoying the Yummy PokePuffs
This is the scene where many Nebel Plateau Pokemon and Volcanion are enjoying and eating the PokePuffs goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Now we cut to all the Nebel Plateau Pokemon eating PokePuffs while Serena, Chymia, Matt, Sora, Mimi bakes the PokePuffs, Serena's Sylveon gives two PokePuffs for Espurr and Litleo as a Litleo takes one bite it likes it and eats it in one bite as the Espurr eats a small piece and loves it) Elsa the Snow Queen: Now don't forget to feed the PokePuffs to make Volcanion happy. Jeri Katou: '''We will, Elsa. '''Bonnie: Here, Guys. (Bonnie gives Poképuffs to Takato and Jeri) Takato Matsuki: '''Thanks. Boy, talk about Pokepuffs, what do you think, Jeri? '''Jeri Katou: '''Yep, too good and delicious. '''Takato Matsuki: Let's just go to Volcanion to cheer it up. Moltres: '''(Eats the Poképuffs) There delicious! '''Articuno: '''Not bad. '''Zapdos: '''It's so good! '''Palmon: Hey, did anybody ordered Pokepuffs? Mimi Tachikawa: (Gently places the plates full of Pokepuffs on the ground) Have some. (Entei, Raikou and Suicune eats them) Suicune: Delicious. Entei: I like them! Raikou: They are delicious. (Ash and the others arrive with Poképuffs) Volcanion: What? Ash Ketchum: We brought, Poképuffs. Serena, Matt, Sora and Kimia made them. Agumon: And there very tasty for Pokémon to eat. (They look down seeing Gulpin was still scared of Ash hiding behind Volcanion's leg) Volcanion: You were surprised back there weren't you? They just didn't understand, please forgive them. Ash Ketchum: Sorry, Gulpin. Pikachu: '''Pikachu. '''Takato Matsuki: He didn't mean too, he was just happy that the device is off thanks to you. Kari Kamiya: Just come out of here. (Gulpin moves out of Volcanion's leg) Davis Motomiya: It's alright. Takato Matsuki: (Pets Gulpin) Good, Pokémon. Guilmon: You don't have to be afraid. Matt Ishida: So do you know anything about Gulpin? Volcanion: This little one came here after being abandoned by it's trainer. Tai Kamiya: Really? Takuya Kanbara: Wow. Mikey Kudo: Why did that trainer abandoned that Gulpin? Volcanion: I don't know anything about it before that. He doesn't tell me, and I don't ask. The only thing I know is that, right before it's trainer left, he gave Gulpin a big hug. All of the Pokémon here have been wounded by the selfness and lies of humans. They may be laughing now, but their wounds are deeply wounded. And that's the reason I can't trust humans. Jeri Katou: That's awful. Volcanion: '''Pokemon are incapable of lying, But humans are, and do! (Pikachu jumps and speaks to Volcanion) '''Agumon: Our friends never lie and hurt anyone and Pokémon. Volcanion: Really? Those humans don't lie? Guilmon: No, they don't. And they never hurt us. Veemon: '''And we we're going to tell you about our friends defeat the forces of evil to save our worlds! '''Volcanion: They fight what all they have to protect the ones they loves? And you're saying these Kids who are with you, fight the forces of evil to protect our world and innocence lives? (Pikachu agrees) Ash Ketchum: Thank you for that, you're right. Jeri Katou: Thanks so much, you guys. Volcanion: Both of you are nothing flowering sentiments! Emerl: Excuse us? Tai Kamiya: Did you say something rude? Volcanion: I'm sorry. Before the other get use to you, I want you to leave. Thought I'm very grateful to both of you for what did for Magearna and Amaura. (Ash puts the plates full of Poképuffs on the floor) Ash Ketchum: Here go ahead and eat. (Volcanion sniffs at the Poképuffs, looks at the heroes and then eats the Poképuffs) Volcanion: Not bad. Jeri Katou: I'm so glad you like it! Marcus Damon: If you like it, then why didn't you say you like it? Volcanion: Eat, both of you. (Gulpin and Litwick eat the Poképuffs as the heroes laugh, suddenly Pikachu, Volcanion and the Digimon sense danger near by) Guilmon: (Growls) Takato Matsuki: What's wrong, boy? Agumon: I see danger! Takuya Kanbara: Let's go deal with it. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes